Mephitic Serpent
'The Mephitic Serpent ' . The Mephitic Serpent is the latest Elemental Dragon in Atlantis. It is raised in your seventh Outpost and will protect it if attacked. In order to evolve your Serpent from egg to adult, you must upgrade its Dragon's Keep . To get your Serpent Egg you must attack level 5+ lakes with a GD/ED included '''in the march. When your Serpent Dragon is level 8, you can send it out on attacks on other places with your troops. But like the other Great Dragons, you need to recover all four of the Battle Scale''' pieces before the Serpent can be used in combat. Scales are dropped from lakes. Drop rates are higher as the level of the lakes increase. It is possible to get other Elemental Dragons armor before the Serpent Dragon's, the order you obtain them does not matter. Serpent Dragons of level 8 - 10 will wear it automatically once the whole set is acquired.The easiest way to obtain eggs and armor is to send waves, visit this page to learn more about this attacking technique Waving. ' ' sd003.png sd004.png Sd001.png Sd002.png sd005.png ser.png|Battle Report for Serpent Egg ''' It is advised that your Outpost be placed at such a distance from your City that the discovery of one does not necessarily mean the discovery of the other. A compromise must be found that facilitates a workable marching time between the two if you plan on reinforcing it. If you get the egg, your quests section should get a glowing number on it, you may need to refresh before the quest is highlighted though. When you meet the prerequisites, you will be able to train '''Vemon Dwellers in your Training Center. Requirements for Upgrade: Stats: For comparison information of all the Great and Elemental Dragons, please visit the Dragons page. Aerial Combat and Dragons Health The Great/Elemental Dragons can attack without having 100% health. The minimum is 100% minus 5% per Aerial Combat level. *Level 10, until 50% of their full health. *Level 9, until 55% *Level 8 until 60% *Level 2, until 90% *Level 1, until 95% Your Great Dragon will always take damage during an attack, but the amount it takes and the time to heal can be reduced by defeating the location 2x without the Great or Elemental Dragon and then including it with the 3rd wave. Or if you are trying to obtain Anthropus Talismans, by sending enough other troops with the attack. If your dragon is defeated in battle it will be heavily injured, however your Serpent Dragon will never die. Although it must heal, you can use speed-up items to help heal your Serpent Dragon's faster. Genereally, the number of troops needed to clear a Camp or '''Wild '''is enough to ensure your SD will survive an attack. This dragon is the first Melee Elemental Dragon. This means that it will be able to fight with speed troops (SSD, BD, and Banshees) without causing losses. On the other hand, sending this dragon with ranged troops (LBM, LJs, and FM) will expose it to unnecessarry damage as it tries to cross the battle field and will end up taking longer to recover. Category:Elemental Dragons